Field
Disclosed apparatuses and methods relate generally to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus, a system including the same, and control methods thereof, and for example to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus capable of compensating a received radio frequency (RF) broadcast signal, a system including the same and control methods thereof.
Description of Related Art
A broadcast signal receiving apparatus receives terrestrial, cable and satellite broadcast signals and process them to be displayed as images. The broadcast signal receiving apparatus may display the processed broadcast signal as an image on its own display panel or may output the processed broadcast signal to another display apparatus having a panel so that the broadcast signal can be displayed as an image on the panel. As an example of the former, there is a television that is also called a display apparatus. As an example of the latter, there is a set-top box.
The broadcast signal receiving apparatus may receive a broadcast signal in various ways. For example, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus may receive a broadcast signal through a cable directly connected to broadcasting equipment of a broadcasting station, or may wirelessly receive a broadcast signal in the form of a radio frequency (RF) signal through an RF antenna to which the broadcast signal receiving apparatus is connected by a wire. Further, the broadcast signal receiving apparatus may receive a broadcast signal through a satellite antenna.
The broadcast signal receiving apparatus processes the received RF broadcast signal to be displayed as an image on the display panel. By the way, if a level of a signal generated through such signal processing processes is not constant within a corresponding bandwidth, this causes deterioration in performance such as distortion in image quality, etc. Therefore, it is visually inconvenient for a user who is watching a broadcast.